Green Lantern, DC Earth Pi
by DC3.14159265
Summary: A new universe and a new spin on Green Lantern.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is part of Earth Pi and has been written by Grendle1853 and beated by DaisyJane.**

John Alan sits near the guard tower under the stars in a secret location in a desert in the middle of the United States. This base is why Area 51 was created—to distract attention away from the real alien laboratory. His rifle rests easy in his hand as he looks over the fort, his mind wandering to what he'll do with his life now that his time in the military is almost over. He is a black man of average height, with a swimmers build and a serviceman's haircut and his future prospects are undecided. He could easily get a job in security or law enforcement, and he would like a job where he can continue to help people, but he isn't sure what direction he wants to go.

His thoughts are interrupted when an explosion breaks open the central research building. John and other soldiers from around the camp rush forward, and they all see a glowing yellow man to fly up from the burning remains. They follow the creature as it rises in the air and notice someone familiar within the glowing aura.

"Commander Shooy!" John shouts up to his commanding officer. "Commander, what's going on?"

With glowing yellow eyes and a manic look on his face, the commander looks down on them and shouts, "I AM SINESTRO!"

With that he lifts up his arm and a giant yellow wedge made of light (shaped not unlike a golf club) projects from his hand and, with a sudden fast movement, he sweeps through the group of soldiers and knocks most of them through the air. John gets smacked in the head, causing him to spin end over end and he falls to the ground unconscious.

As John's head floats in inky blackness, a soft feminine voice whispers to him, gently coaxing him back to consciousness. _John...John...wake up John...I can't stop him without you...I need you to wake up..._

John wakes up confused with a giant pain in the head. Looking about he sees the camp partially destroyed and on fire, with medics helping the fallen soldiers and staff who lay wounded everywhere in sight.

"What the hell?" John curses as he looks at the disaster surrounding him.

_Follow my voice John_, the same soft feminine voice whispers in his head making him feel even more weird but he follows the direction the ghostly words seem to somehow guide him.

"Who are you?" John asks as he steps forward.

_My name is Oa, and if we don't work together Sinestro will kill thousands, _she answers.

John stumbles through the research area with blurred vision. Even so, as he walks the soldier is able to see dead men and women thrown about and an object sitting in the center of the area. It is a piece of luggage the size of a van made of silvery metal. When he doesn't see anyone still standing or breathing he calls out, "Where are you?"

_Over here John,_ Oa calls.

The injured man turns to see a green oval metallic device with a glowing green stone in the middle. Though his head throbs as he looks at it, John continues to make his way toward the object and asks, "What are you?"

_I am an alien John, my people are called Guardians, _Oa answers.

"Yeah, what about the killer yellow thing that hijacked my commanding officer?" the soldier asks.

_Sinestro is one of my race, and he is also a violent criminal, who will cause a great deal of destruction unless he's stopped! s_he answers. _I am more then willing to explain all of this to you in detail once the current crisis has been averted._

"So what now. You want me to let you jump inside my body and ride me after him?" John asks.

_No, I'm not going to ask you to make that kind of sacrifice. As I said we need to work together, _she assures him.

"Alright, I'm game, how do we do that?" he asks.

_On top of my containment unit should be a ring of green metal, tear it out and put it on one of your digits, _Oa says.

John looks to the top of the oval green device and sees a small ring of metal stuck between two prongs. After a bit of pulling the ring finally breaks off and he holds it in his hand and notices the odd green gleam it has. "If I put this on, what will happen to me?" John asks with a wary expression.

_You will gain access to my power, _Oa answers.

The soldier looks around himself and imagines that level of destruction in a populated town. John Alan then shakes of his concern for his personal safety and takes a deep breath as he slips the piece of alien metal over his middle finger. The metal constricts until it fits snugly on him and a feeling of pure power washes over him as he erupts with green light. After the small wave a nausea passes and he can see and feel again, he notices is that his head no longer throbs with pain. He looks down at his body and notices that his uniform has changed into tight black body armor with green symbol similar to Oa's container on his chest.

"What am I wearing?" he asks.

_I've dressed you in the uniform of a Guardian security officer, _she tells him.

"I already have a uniform," John tells her.

_Well...you look better like this, _Oa explains.

The soldier raises an eyebrow at her but then shakes his head and asks, "So how do these powers work?"

_Well first while wearing the ring you will have the power to fly, which you should master quickly so we can catch up to the criminal, _Oa tells him.

"Alright, I can fly," John says. "Um...how do I...tun it on?"

_Simply will it to happen, _she advises.

John Allan closes his eyes and concentrates for moment. When he opens his eyes he sees himself floating a foot in the air. "This is so sweet!" he says looking about.

_I know this is a lot for you to take in John, but there is a super powered maniac running loose..._ Oa interrupts and John smirks as he notes the touch of sarcasm from the entity.

John picks Oa's container off of the table and flies out into the night. He soon picks up an amazing speed and smiles in joy as he whips by. "This is amazing!" he shouts happily into the air.

_Concentrate soldier, _Oa says trying to get John to focus on the mission at hand.

"Yeah, evil super villain I know. At least he won't be hard to find," John says looking down at the path of destruction cutting an almost straight line through the desert. "I think you'd better tell me what else we can do."

_I can control the Glow's effect on you, so I can maintain your personal shield and heal your injuries, however I need you to use the power outwardly, _Oa explains.

"So you handle defense and I'll handle offense, sounds easy enough," he says. "So what can I dish out?"

_The Glow's abilities mainly concern the generation and control of light. Using the ring you can create energy blasts, create force fields, concussive blasts, and solid light constructs, _she explains.

"Solid light constructs?" John asks excitedly.

_Objects made out of forcefields, _Oa answers. _With enough will you can create virtually anything you can imagine._

John closes his eyes and thinks, then when he opens them again he finds himself holding his rifle again. A bright green version of his rifle, but his rifle none the less. He lets out a few shots at the ground as he flies by and sees that it shoots little green bolts and acts in all other ways like the real gun should.

_While that was good for your first attempt I suggest you dream bigger, Sinestro is very creative, _Oa advises.

"I'll keep that in mind," he tells her letting the rifle fizzle and disappear in his hands.

Looking up John sees that they are nearing a town and asks, "Oa, we're nearing civilization, can you put a mask or something on me? I think I want to keep a little anonymity."

_Easier done then said, _Oa tells him and he feels the humor in her thoughts as an instant later John feels a mask covering the top half of his face.

As they get close, John can see the darting yellow light and signs of destruction across the town.

"Anything more you want tell me about this guy?" he asks.

_Sinestro is a violent criminal who enjoys causing destruction and pain in as creative a way as possible, he lives to see the fear in his victims eyes. His greatest weakness is probably his arrogance as he believes he is superior to others in almost every imaginable way, _she answers.

"Alright so he's over confident, anything else?" John asks.

_He thinks big, using constructs of tremendous size, and rarely thinks to use something smaller or sees such things as a threat, _Oa tells him.

"All right that is something to think about, time to role," the soldier says.

He stops floating high above the city. Below him, Sinestro stands on the ground with several large serpents made out of yellow energy coming out of his body, slithering about and wrecking everything they touch. John uses the Glow to create a pair of huge green boots which he uses to stomp down on all of the snake constructs.

Sinestro looks up with his glowing yellow eyes and shouts, "Oa! So you've found anew patsy have you? Going to try and capture me again?" He starts to laugh arrogantly.

"Not her, this time I'm going to take your punk ass down!" John yells back.

"Ha Ha ahahahahahhahah Ha Ha HA!" the crazed villain continues to laugh. "Is that so little monkey?"

Before John's eyes the extraterrestrial criminal begins to glow brightly, then the light grows and changes shape, until it solidifies into sixty foot tall yellow dragon. The wyrm points its head at the glowing hero, opens up its mouth, and roars at him.

"Oh hell," John says right before the dragon opens up its mouth and a blast of yellow fire leaps out and strikes him down.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I would like to thank DaisyJane for betaing for me, and I would also like to thank everyone who was nice enough to review. Now on with the story...**

The yellow dragon's fire knocks John back and slams him into the ground. _I require some assistance with defense! _Oa says.

John forces himself to concentrate and wills a half circle of green force field into being between him and the deadly energy. "Great. You know Oa if you had told me I could do something like that I would have started off as Voltron!" John says.

_You are too new at using the glow to try and over power Sinestro. You're going to have to be more creative. I know you can do it John, _The alien voice advises.

The soldier thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea. While keeping his shield up he creates a spinning drill bit in the center then forces it out on an extended arm until it reaches the giant yellow construct and begins to drill through it. The drill nearly makes its way to the alien villain's face before he drops his construct and dodges out of its way.

Seizing the moment, John turns his drill into a giant fist and uses it to deliver a giant right hook to the glowing yellow man. "Thats for playing golf with my head!" the new superhero shouts.

Sinestro quickly recovers and shouts, "You and your primitive puppet will die Oa!" Then he forms what looks like a giant robot gladiator armed with an ax hand and a shield.

"Oh hell," Alan says as he flies out of the way of the deadly downward chop. He then summons a plasma cannon straight out of a video game and begins blasting his giant enemy with it. Sinestro blocks these attacks with his construct's shield, though pieces of it vaporize with each blast. In return the alien swings his weapon arm at his green foe and the ax hand swings out on a giant chain and knocks the hero out of the sky.

_Remember you can't overpower him John, you need to be more cleaver, _Oa advises.

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind," he answers as he painfully makes it back to his feet.

Sinestro stomps forward in his giant yellow robot/gladiator/construct, the ax hand raised and ready to deliver the killing blow. John smirks and creates a giant green rug on the ground just as Sinestro steps on it, and as soon as he lifts his other leg the soldier pulls out the rug and watches the giant fake warrior fall backwards and slam onto the ground.

_Loony Tunes? Your mind is full of such strange things John, _Oa tells him.

"Hey it worked," he answers.

The head of the giant gladiator looks up and opens its mouth, causing a yellow laser beam to jump out and lance towards John's face. At the speed of thought, the young soldier summons a giant mirror in front of his face which reflects the beam of death back at the attacker and cuts the construct in half.

As the giant warrior disappears Sinestro flies at John like a glowing yellow madman, armed with two jagged construct blades and screaming in hate. John calmly points his ring at his attacker and, half a moment later, a giant green bull charges right at the alien murderer, nailing him in the face and causing lunatic to spin drunkenly forward. John catches the dizzy villain as he creates a giant green boxing glove on his right hand.

"You know, I always did want to do this to Commander Shooy," he says before he begins to beat his enemy into painful unconsciousness.

_Hold your ring hand over him and I will extract Sinestro's essence. I must warn you though the Commander is already gone, _Oa explains.

After a moments hesitation, John does as he's asked and the yellow glow leaves the human's body and turns into a ball of energy in his hand. After this, John quickly returns to the base to retrieve Sinestro's holding device, which he then fills with the alien energy and then buries it at the bottom of a nearby lake. "Now what?" he asks Oa.

_It is your choice Mr. Alan. You can simply return me to the base or you can continue our partnership, _she tells him. After a second of thought, John takes Oa and her container to his as yet unused apartment. _I'm glad you have decided to work with me John._

"I haven't decided anything yet," he explains. "I'm just not going to just hand you back over to them. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to base and prepare for one hell of a debriefing." With that statement, he walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

…

Over the last few hours of the night, John makes his way back to base. When he gets there, he passes out right before the cleanup crew arrives. He wakes up a few hours later and spends all of that day being questioned by his superiors. After repeating the same exact story verbatim for what feels like two hundred times, he's given his honorable discharge and ordered not to mention anything that happened that night to anyone.

Deciding he wants a little bit of normal before he goes back home, John stops at his favorite comic book shop. "Hey Kyle!" he shouts stepping in.

The owner of the store, a young half Mexican man with short dark hair and an infectious smile, looks over at him and beams. "Army man! You finally free of duty?" he asks walking over and clapping hands with John.

"Yes, I am no longer a member of the armed forces," John answers.

"How does it feel?" Kyle asks him.

"Uncertain," John admits.

"Still haven't found another job yet?" the comic book man asks.

"Haven't even looked, I was planning to take it easy for the next few days," the ex-soldier answers.

"Well if you get desperate I could always use someone to mop the floors," Kyle tells him, walking back around his counter.

"I'll keep that in mind. Did the new issue of _Green Guardsman_ come out yet?" he asks.

Kyle reaches under the counter, pulls out a green covered comic and hands it to his friend. "I saved you a copy," he answers. John starts reaching for his wallet but Kyle shakes his head. "Consider it a retirement gift."

"Thanks man," John tells him and starts his journey back home.

…

John finally walks back through the door of his apartment and sees Oa on his coffee table, exactly where he left her. _Did it go well? _Oa asks.

John tosses his new comic next to her, grabs a box of cheese crackers and a beer from his kitchen, then eases down on the couch across from the glowing alien before answering, "It went as well as it was going to. I'm a citizen again," he tells her. "I think its time for you to explain some things to me."

_That was our agreement, very well, _she answers. _As I told you my name is Oa and I am a guardian. I worked as a security officer for the Guardian Security Core. After months of investigation and a brutal battle I caught the criminal Sinestro and prepared to transport him to a prison world. For the journey our minds and life essences were drained from our bodies and held in containment vessels within the ship._

"That sounds stupid," John says after taking a gulp of his beer.

_In retrospect I'd have to agree with you, though the purpose was to save energy and help prevent escape, our bodies would have been cloned from DNA samples on the ship with us. Something happened though, what I'm not sure, but our ship however was thrown off course and crashed onto your planet._

"So you want my help to get you back to your people?" John asks.

_I'm not concerned about that, _Oa answers.

"Why not? I'd sure as hell would want to get back if I was in your position," John says.

_Our ship crashed nearly two thousand years ago John. If I was embodied I would have died long ago, and now everyone and possibly everything I know are long dead, _she explains.

"I'm sorry," he tells her.

_Thank you for your sympathy, but I have had quite a long time to come to grips with this, and sympathy is not what I want, _she answers.

"Well what do you want?" John asks.

_I want to do my job again, and to do that I need your help, _she answers.

"Your job?" he asks.

_I upheld justice, fought evil, and saved innocents for most of my active life and with your help I could do that again._

John laughs, "You want to be a superhero?" He holds up the comic he just bought. "You want to go out and fight bad guys with superpowers?" he asks.

_Yes I do, as I know you do as well John, _Oa tells him.

"What makes you think you know what I want? What makes you think you know anything about me?" John asks, standing up.

_I know a great deal about you John. Human scientist spent decades tearing my ship apart, and through all that time I had nothing better to do then reach into their minds and get to know them. I've seen the thoughts of intelligent men and fools, of brave men and cowards, of the young and the old, of the good and the evil. I chose you for a reason John, for I've seen the creativity behind your eyes, I've walked in your dreams. I've looked through your memories, from the night you defended your older sister from a masked intruder, to the first comic book you drew, to your first days in boot camp. Your a good man John Alan, and you have the makings of a hero, _Oa explains.

John looks at the glowing green alien for a second before getting up, throwing away his empty bottle and grabbing a replacement from the fridge. "I'm going to get some sleep," he tells her walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.

_I guess that could have gone better, _Oa thinks to herself.

…

A pool of liquid slime and mud in a swamp near a city far from where John Alan sleeps begins to bubble and soon a very large, white and ghoulish hand reaches out of it. The black fingernails soon scratch at solid ground and then haul a massive death white body onto the land. The giant of a man stands seven feet tall and nearly half that wide, with long arms and huge hands. His hair is white and his eyes are a dead kind of yellow with only their movement and a vague look of confusion showing them to be alive. The creature wears tattered and black shirt, pants, and jacket with moss and mud covering it. He shakily stands and looks about dumbly. Eventually his yellow eyes look down and see his reflection in the very same pool out of which he just hauled himself. The creature tilts his head to side and stares blankly at his own reflection until it finally speaks. "Who am I?" he asks it.

He holds his head in his massive hands and looks through the vast emptiness within it. "I don't remember anything!" he shouts into the empty air. "Not anything!"

In his blind rage he rips up a nearby tree and smashes it into splinters. He throws its remains back into the pool from which he came and howls in pure rage at the cloud covered sky that seems to mock him. Eventually though he stops and just sits down on the ground with his hands on his knees. Then a look of pure joy crosses his face, "No! I remember something! I remember one thing!"

The giant pale creature leaps back to his feet and begins laughing out loud in joy at such a simple thing. "I remember!" he shouts back at the sky as thunder rolls by. "I remember!" he repeats as lightning flashes in the distance and rain begins to pour down on him. "I remember! I was born on a Monday!"

_TBC. Reviews are always appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who was nice enough to leave a review, and I'd like to thank The Lady Isis for being the beta for this chapter. On with the show...**

Oa sits on John's coffee table as he is out putting in applications at several places for jobs. She thinks he left the tv on for her, which was thoughtful, but seeing that the only sense she has in her present condition is her psychic awareness, it ends up being a futile - if thoughtful - gesture. She instead reaches out to the minds of the other people living in the apartment building. After getting to know them a bit, she picks one that she likes (an elderly Korean lady) and watches the TV through her eyes for a few hours.

As they watch, a news report comes up. "The bodies of two fugitives, William Finger and Marty Nodell were found today in Slaughter Swamp. Whilst what caused their deaths has yet to be officially confirmed, it has been reported by our source that it cannot be attributed to natural causes. We will bring you more on this case as it develops," the news woman says.

_Where is this Slaughter Swamp?_ Oa thinks to herself.

"Oh, it's near Gotham," her eyes and ears answers.

_Oh um...thank you, _Oa says, somewhat confused.

"No problem, ghost lady," the woman answers - unfazed.

Oa breaks contact with the woman just as John walks in. "Well I think I have some good prospects now," he says stepping in.

_John I think I've found something suited for our talents, _she tells him.

"What is it?" John asks.

_Two people were murdered in an unusual way, and I sense something more - or less - than human is involved in the crime, _Oa tells him, embellishing things a tad.

"You're still on this?" he asks.

_Yes, _the disembodied alien woman answers simply.

"Where did it happen?" he asks, curious despite himself.

_In Slaughter Swamp, near a city called Gotham, _she answers.

"Oa, that's in a completely different state, and I've heard that there is this bat-demon thing that guards over that area. I'd rather not butt into his jurisdiction," he replies.

_The bodies were found in the swamp, not in the city, and I believe we are capable of solving this murder and dealing with whatever the perpetrator is, _she pushes.

"Alright," he relents, "its not like I have any plans tonight anyway."

He takes the green ring out of his pocket and slips it on his finger, and in a flash of green he's standing in uniform and mask again. He picks up Oa and flies out the window saying, "I need to get you a back pack or something," before speeding towards Slaughter Swamp.

…

In said swamp the mammoth gray man, now with blood dripping from his fingers, walks towards the bright lights of a carnival just past the tree line. A group of teenagers are hanging on the other side of the carnival's fence, passing a couple bottles of liquor and a pipe filled with weed, as the huge man walks towards them.

When the teens see the large and obvious monster stomping in their direction most of them do the smart thing and run, screaming. Four of them, however, laugh as their smarter friends get the hell out of dodge and decide to stay and talk to the huge gray man. "Hey, big dude!" one of the remaining kids shouts, "What you doing here?"

"Yeah, ashy!" another shouts - too drunk or high or stupid to know better. "What's your name?"

"I...I don't remember," the giant man answers, looking at them with dull yellow eyes.

"How drunk is this guy?" another asks. "What do you remember?"

"I was born on a Monday," the creature answers.

The remaining kids seem to find this hilarious, all except for the only remaining girl who pops up and says, "Oh, I know who he is!"

The gray man's face brightens up and he asks full of hope, "Who? Who am I?"

"Solomon Grundy!" she shouts.

"What?" one of the guys ask.

"Didn't you ever hear that? I think its from Mother Gooze or something, the rhyme goes: 'Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, was worse on Friday, died on Saturday, buried on Sunday, and that was the end of Solomon Grundy'," the girl explains.

"Girl, that's stupid," one of the boys tells her and the entire group laughs.

"Not the end," the tall gray man tells them.

"What d'you say, ashy?" one of the teens asks.

"That was NOT the end of SOLOMON GRUNDY!" he bellows at them. With no further warning, he charges the kids, pure rage in his yellow eyes.

…

John and Oa are flying over head when a cotton candy cart flies at them from behind the trees, nearly missing them. _What was that? _Oa asks.

"Trouble," he answers flying straight for where the cart was thrown.

He gets to the carnival and sees the massive gray swamp man ripping through the colorful carts and rides as citizens flee in terror and a few brave police officers fire uselessly at the thing's massive back.

The creature seems to finally notice the bullets hitting it and it rips a booth off of a near by ferris wheel and chucks it at the cops. Before the giant hunk of metal hits them John forms a protective glowing green wall in front of the men, that stops the projectile and saves the police from certain death. The two cops look up and see the glowing green hero floating above them.

"Thanks, Mr...?" one of the cops starts.

"Oh yeah, I'm the Green Gu- Lantern. Call me Green Lantern," John answers. "I'll take care of big and scary, you guys just make sure to get everyone out of here."

"Alright, good luck, man," the police tell him before running off.

_Green Lantern? _Oa asks.

"Well you kind of look like a lantern," John answers. Then he floats behind the massive, angry creature and brings a giant plasma cannon into existence in his hands, the business end of which is pointed at the monster's back. "Alright now, Chalk Face, why don't you calm down, put your hands up, and slowly turn around," he orders.

"Not, Chalk Face!" the giant yells, throwing a piece of wreckage back at the hero.

Green Lantern is quick enough to vaporize the hunk of metal with a blast of energy but not fast enough to dodge the giant meaty fist that came next, knocking him back and spinning head over heels.

"Solomon Grundy!"

"Yeah, and I'm Little Ms Muffet!" John shouts back.

He forms and shoots out a giant rocket which hits Grundy in the chest, carries him backwards into merry-go-round, then explodes in a giant blast of bright green energy. John floats above the bombed children's ride, surveying the destruction.

"All in all that was a lot easier then last time," he says. On cue the burnt metal wreckage shifts aside and Solomon stands back to his feet. "I had to say it, didn't I?"

Grundy looks up and sees his glowing green opponent. Then he sneers and shouts, "You can't kill, Solomon Grundy! Now Grundy will crush Little Ms Muffet!"

_I think I preferred your first superhero name better, John, _Oa tells him.

John sighs. "Alright, ugly, first of all the name is Green Lantern, and I'm the one who is going to take you down!" John yells, forming a giant green fist and throwing it straight at Grundy's face.

Grundy knocks away the spectral fist and leaps into the air and delivers a two armed hammering blow to John's head, knocking him straight down to embed into the concrete ground. Green Lantern is barely able to shake off the blow and roll out of the way before the giant zombie stomps down on his head.

Dodging another punch from his huge opponent GL conjures a glowing green chain that wraps around Solomon's torso, binding his arms to his sides.

"Argh!" Grundy screams as the chains squeezes tighter around him. "Muffet can not hold Grundy! Grundy will snap stupid green chains and then snap Little Ms. Muffet's spine!"

Keeping his concentration on the chains, Lantern also summons a giant green baseball bat into existence. "My name," John says before smacking his bound enemy with the solid light bat, "is Green," he pauses again to deliver another blow to the other side of Grundy's head, "Lantern!" he finishes with a smack.

Solomon Grundy roars in pain and rage then flexes with all his might, and before John's eyes the green energy chains snap. Green Lantern tries to deliver another blow with the giant bat, but his undead foe grabs it and pulls it towards him, and since the construct is connected to the Lantern's ring by string of green energy John is pulled towards the monster to receive a powerful kick to the chest, which painfully throws the hero backwards through the air.

As GL is carried backwards by the force of the blow he unleashes several emerald energy blast at the charging monsters. "Oa, what the hell is this thing?" he asks his partner.

_I believe he was once human, but what process could have transformed a human into that, I have no idea, _she answers.

"Great! Any ideas about how to take him down?" John asks.

_The Glow can create electrical discharges, _she advises.

With a force of will John halts himself in midair then uses his ring to create two constructs that look like metal poles topped with Tesla coils. Green tented electricity arcs between the top of both towers before it leaps out from the center and strikes Grundy square in the chest. As the energy shoots through his massive body Solomon screams out in pain, but he stays on his feet. Eventually he grits his teeth, throws a hateful glare at his glowing tormentor, then slowly but purposefully stomps forward.

_I have to say, that is impressive, _Oa says.

"That really isn't helping right now," John answers as he slowly walks backwards, still concentrating on the tower constructs.

Solomon continues forward and eventually gets close enough to smash the towers, relieving him of the painful electric shocks. "Nothing you can throw will stop Solomon Grundy!" the beast bellows before once again charging his enemy.

Green Lantern stands his ground, points his ring right at Grundy and summons a cage of iron bars around him. As the big zombie begins bending two of the bars to make a hole he can escape through GL steps forward, points his ring at the monster's chest around where his heart should be, then pulls back his arm, summons a massive sword, and then with all his strength the hero thrusts forward with the blade and impales Grundy on it. The solid-light sword pierces his chest and goes all the way through and pokes out the back. Grundy looks at his enemy with a dumbfounded look in his eyes before he slowly falls back on to the ground.

_That was excessive, _Oa comments.

John steps forwards and conjures an energy pistol in his hand. "I'm a soldier, Oa, and I know that sometimes you have to do what's necessary to take the bad guy down," he answers before pointing the pistol at the dead man's head and pulling the trigger, firing a blast of green energy that burns a hole through the creature's skull just to make sure.

As Green Lantern is turning away though Grundy springs up, grabs the hero by his neck and shoulders, then lifts him off his feet until his face is right in front of his own. "That was NOT the end of Solomon Grundy," the creature sneers before slamming John down into the ground.

The massive brute leaps down on the prone hero, who is just barely able to conjure a half sphere made of green force over himself. Grundy lands on the force field then begins to angrily slam his fists into it over and over again like a mad ape to try and get to the Lantern. "That should have killed it!" John insists as the monsters pounds away on his shield.

_You must think of something, John, my energy is not infinite and the creature shows no sign of tiring, _Oa calmly tells him.

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas right now, honey, but I'm all ears if you have any good strategies you're keeping to yourself," John answers as the green dome begins to crack.

After a moment of silence Oa says, _The power of the glow can keep you alive and maintain your vitals while in the vacuum of space._

John smirks then concentrates. The cracking energy dome flashes bright, blinding Solomon for a moment, which Green Lantern uses to conjure a rope around Grundy's waist and takes off into the sky, hauling the oversized zombie behind him.

When they get a few thousand feet into the air Grundy grabs a hold of the rope construct and tugs it back, pulling GL down to him who he clocks with a giant right fist. Lantern lets the rope fizzle away then summons a couple of electrified chains to wrap around and shock the monster before continuing his flight up. Finally John hauls the beast out of the atmosphere and begins to spin at high speeds. After he builds up enough velocity GL lets go of the construct and watches as the gray beast floats backwards into the inky black of space.

That done Green Lantern slowly descends back to Earth. _Tell me, John, do you think that was the end of Solomon Grundy? _Oa asks.

"God, I hope so," he answers before taking off back home.

…

A few days later John comes home from his new security job to see Oa waiting for him on his coffee table, as usual. _How did your day go, John? _she asks him.

"Was alright. Yours?" he asks, grabbing a soda before sitting on the couch.

_I watched some TV. The news is still running stories on the new hero who stopped a monster in Slaughter Swamp. Everyone seems fascinated with Green Lantern, _she answers.

"Really?" John says, picking up the remote and clicking on the TV, interested in seeing some new reports on him. Instead he finds a breaking news report of a crime in progress.

"Can you hear me?" the anchor woman asks on the scene in front of a bank as a villain who seems to be made of ice battles the police. "The super villain is calling himself Icicle, and roughly twenty minutes ago he robbed the bank of several million dollars and is now in a brutal battle with police and the situation does not look good."

John looks at Oa for a second before pulling his ring out of is pocket and slipping it on his finger. "Alright, let's do this," he says before forming his costume, picking up his partner, and flying out the window to save the day again.

_The End. Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
